Siempre a tu lado
by Dea Creatrix
Summary: La vida del heroe y la princesa despues de los eventos de OoT.Han pasado varios años desde que Link y Zelda eran niños, siendo ahora dos jovenes adultos dispuestos a compartir sus vidas juntos... Leanlo! n.n One shot.


**Siempre a tu Lado**

* * *

Si se podrían describir las mañanas en Hyrule, diría que son hermosas… Pero más hermosas AUN, cuando el ser que amas esta a tu lado…

- Te despertaste temprano, dormilón- decía en voz baja una mujer de más o menos veinte años, con cabellos rubios y ojos azul marino; viendo como la persona que tenia al lado, abría los parpados lentamente.

- Mmm cinco minutos más por favor…Zzz- rogaba un hombre de veintiún años, con el cabello color paja y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

- Link, recuerda la cena con mi padre e Impa… Sabes que es muy importante para mí esta noche.

- Lo sé, ya lo sé… Pero ya lo dijiste tú: CENA… Es muy temprano para ser de noche, o es que ya oscureció? No creo haberme vuelto loco, o si?- bromeo el joven hombre, dispuesto a hacer enojar a la bella doncella.

- Link! No me hagas ese tipo de bromas, sabes perfectamente a qu…!-

Iba a reclamar cuando su ''adorable'' novio, silencio sus labios con un beso. Era tierno y suave. Lo que al principio era discusión por parte de Zelda, ahora ni la más mínima idea tenia de lo que estaba reclamando…

Al terminar el beso, Link enfrento esos zafiros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecho por la reacción que hizo aparecer en la joven.

- Eh, cr-creo q-que será m-mejor ir a desayunar, no te p-parece?- opino nerviosa, incapaz de quitar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Bien! Me muero de hambre- dijo como si nada el joven, todavía con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

Ella lo miro levantarse de la cama que compartían juntos. Ni siquiera podía estar enfadada con el por más de un minuto, le era imposible. Justo cuando el termino de vestirse, ella salió de la cama y se dispuso a hacer la misma acción, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

- Que, que tengo?- pregunto de manera graciosa el chico al sentirse observado.

- Ah, nada… Solo que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, por tenerte claro- suspiro anhelante.

Link se ruborizo un momento, nada que no pudiese disimular, claro estaba que Zelda era buena observadora, así que vio aquel color en las mejillas del chico, por lo cual rio divertida.

- De que te ríes? No se vale usar mi propio juego en mi contra.

- Jijiji muy tarde, dormilón.

Después de estar listos, salieron de la habitación de la princesa. Hoy Link tenía planeado un dia especial para ella: la llevaría a la ciudadela, le complacería sus caprichos ( NA- Que envidia! TwT), luego irían al Lago Hylia a pasar la tarde… Y después regresarían al castillo para la cena, cosa que tenia nerviosa a Zelda, ya que se haría un anuncio importante en la noche frente a su padre e Impa.

Al llegar del Lago, los dos se encontraban frente a la gran puerta del comedor dentro del castillo, queriendo entrar… Solo que había un pequeño problema: estaban nerviosos.

Oh si, MUY nerviosos. El solo hecho de llevar esa relación a ''otro nivel'', les daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

- Pues… Damas primero!- se excuso el héroe ( Que hombre ¬¬)

- Que!Estás loco? ¿Por qué no vas tú primero, eh?

- Ya lo eh dicho… Damas primero n.n

- ¬¬X Cobarde…- Lo retó.

- No me importa…n.n

- No daré más besos u.u…

- Me vale…puedo aguantar n.n

- No quería llegar a esto pero… saldrás de mi cuarto y te instalaras en el de huéspedes ¬w¬ _''sé que caerá''_

- Igua…! ¡QUE? O.O… Al demonio con esto, vamos a entrar!

Y como si de un trapo se tratara, Link tomo a Zelda de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta dentro del comedor, donde el rey y también Impa, se encontraban charlando de un tema en particular… Claro que eso paró cuando vieron entrar a los dos jóvenes de manera estrepitosa.

- ¡PERO QUE?... ¿Por qué entran así? O.ó- pregunto de manera severa la sheikah.

- Un pequeño percance, nada fuera de lo normal. Tranquila Impa -.-

- Pues que no se repita, ahora hay que pasar a la cena… No chicos?- pregunto de manera… Pícara?

- O\\O- Sonrojo por parte de los dos…

- No moleste a los chicos Impa… Hoy es un dia especial no? Pues creo que sería adecuado empezar con su ''declaración'', joven Link- apoyo el rey, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

- Eh, si su majestad, como guste- respondió lo más educado posible. No quería otra ''escenita''.

- Empiecen n.n

- Como ustedes saben- tomo aire para continuar- hace ya dos años que formalicé mi relación con su hija, señor, y hoy, me estoy tomando el atrevimiento, teniendo a su persona y a Lady Impa presente, de tomar la mano de la princesa Zelda en matrimonio, claro está, vengo a pedir la bendición de ambos, para realizar dicha acción. En verdad que agradecería su aceptación- terminó el héroe de manera segura.

- ¡Venga, muchacho! ¡No hace falta tanta formalidad! Pero ya que lo pones así…- el rey puso su cara ''seria'', según él- Te concedo mi bendición. Eres libre de casarte con mi hija, Link.

- Al igual que el rey, te doy mi aceptación Link. Y agradezco que me tomaras como parte de su compromiso, ya que no pertenezco a la familia Real…- concluyo Impa justo después que el rey.

Al escuchar esto, Zelda dejo escapar el aire que tenia comprimido en el pecho, ya que desde hace rato que lo estaba aguantando. Todo por los nervios, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su, ahora, prometido.

Link por su parte, pensó que se quitaba un peso de encima. Al fin podría casarse con su princesa… Al fin vivirían juntos como una pareja de ''Marido y Mujer''…

_Diez años más tarde…_

Link y Zelda estaban sentados debajo un gran árbol, con una tela color azul extendida en el pasto verde, y una canasta llena de comida encima de la misma.

Los dos conversaban de lo más tranquilos sentados sobre la tela, mientras acomodaban los alimentos alrededor de ellos.

No muy lejos, mejor dicho, a unos cuantos metros del árbol, estaban dos preciosos niños de no más de ocho años. Los dos tenían el cabello rubio-rojizo de su madre, pero los ojos azul cielo de su padre; uno de ellos era una niña: muy extrovertida y simpática, todos decían que era el reflejo de de Link. Y el otro era un niño: bastante silencioso y educado, era la viva imagen de Zelda.

- ¡Te toque! Ahora las traes! - gritaba la pequeña princesa.

- ¡Rayos! Pues corre que te voy a alcanzar más rápido que la ultima vez!- sentenció el niño.

Esas dos preciosas criaturas se encontraban corriendo de aquí para allá… esperando el llamado de sus padres para ir a comer.

Con la pareja.

- Aun no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido. ¡Míralos, están creciendo y yo cada vez me hago más vieja! ¡A este paso cuando decidan casarse estaré en un ataúd!- se lamentaba Zelda.

- ¡Por favor Zelda! Exageras las cosas, no es para tanto… Además, cada dia estas más bella- trato de calmarla Link, sacándole un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

- Gra-gracias… Y tú no te quedas atrás, héroe - hizo énfasis en la palabra de manera coqueta.

Zelda se inclinó solo un poco, para poder alcanzar esos labios que la llamaban desde hace rato.

- ¡Asco!- exclamaron los hermanos…

- ¡Que hacen aquí! Quien les dijo que vinieran, ah?- pregunto de manera ''severa'' el ya proclamado rey.

- Vayan a jugar niños, ahorita los llamamos- coincidió Zelda. Digamos que ella si se había molestado un poco, solo un poco, por la interrupción.

- ¡Pero tenemos hambre!- reclamaban al unísono.

Esos niños no cambiarían…

- Esta bien, ustedes ganan. Ahora siéntense, que ya casi está listo.

- ¡Si mami!- respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

.

.

.

Y así pasaron la tarde, como los días, meses y años en paz. Todo era armonia y felicidad para los gobernantes y sus hijos de Hyrule, al igual que su pueblo… Claro que tanta alegría tenía que tener su lado triste…

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No puedes irte, te necesitamos. Tanto mi hermano como yo!- lloraba una mujer de veinticinco años aproximadamente, al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su madre, quien mostraba un delicado estado.

- Mi niña… Sabía que este momento iba a llegar. No te sientas triste por esto, aun tienen a su padre para que los acompañe y proteja… Ahora es mi turno de partir. Lo siento, hijos.

- …Snif… Está bien madre. Eres sabia y sabes lo que tienes que hacer; pero no puedo evitar llorar, y mucho menos al saber que tú me enseñaste a no hacerlo en momentos de debilidad…

- Es cierto, momentos de debilidad. Pero eso no significa que este mal desahogarse en este tipo de cosas. Aun me falta hablar con su padre… Leyn, prométeme que cuidaras de tu hermana, por favor, y quiero que sepas, que tanto como tu como Nía, estarán siempre en mi corazón… Adiós mis amores- concluyo la reina con nostalgia, cerrando los ojos, dando por terminada la reunión.

Leyn, hijo de Zelda, solo pudo asentir. Sabía que si hablaba se le quebraría la voz, y no quería dejar que su madre pensara que su hijo varón era un debilucho, ¿no?

Con esto, sabiendo que no la volverían a ver, se retiraron de la habitación donde la tenían reposando.

Al salir, se encontraron a Link sentado en una silla esperando que sus hijos se despidieran.

- Y-ya p-puedes e-entrar…- dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto Nía.

- Bien. Creo que me toca…

- Suerte, padre…

- Gracias Leyn.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Link se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de Zelda… El estaba nervioso, mucho. El comprendía que no la volvería a ver más despues de hablar con ella.

Al entrar se quedo viéndola embobado. Ni con sus ya avanzados años, se veía anciana, como muchas señoras de su edad. Definitivamente, para Link, seguía siendo una jovencita veinteañera.

- Te dignaste a venir. Que sorpresa… Creí que no te despedirías de mi…- había comenzado con un tono burlón, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro serio de su marido.

- No- respondió secamente, para luego enfrentar sus ojos- Sabes que en este tipo de cosas no es bueno jugar, Zelda. De verdad me entristece saber que tu… tu… - no podía, lo sabia-… tú te vayas de mi lado. Todavía no asimilo todo esto. Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos, que hasta en los malos momentos permanecerías aquí, junto a mí. Me destroza saber que estaré solo por el resto de mis días, sin ti. ¿Comprendes la situación? No quiero que vuelvas a jugar con eso, y mucho menos decir que ni siquiera me despediría…- a este punto su voz comenzó a flaquear, y con los ánimos por los suelos, cayó de bruces al lado de la cama de la reina, SU reina, mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Zelda lo miro de la misma forma que él, pero no por estar enfadada, sino por haber dicho que se ''separarían'', ya que tenía otro punto de vista en cuanto a eso…

- Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a decir que nos separaremos, porque no es verdad. Tal vez tú creas que no estaremos juntos, que jamás nos volveremos a encontrar, que simplemente me alejaré de ti o tú de mí… No, eso nunca pasó, pasa o pasará. Estaremos siempre unidos por un lazo irrompible, el que tú y yo forjamos con nuestras vidas, y con la de nuestros hijos. Así que te pido, no vuelvas a decirme que ese pacto se rompió, porque no descansare en paz, pensando que mi esposo, el hombre que amo, no cree en la union. Ten en mente que me dolerá más a mí que a ti.

Link se sentía estúpido ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho que se separarían? Definitivamente se volvió loco… pero por ella.

- No puedo creer que sigas siendo más inteligente que yo- comento subiendo la mirada con una sonrisa gentil.

Ella solo sonrió- Sabia que no me dejarías sola… Ahora si me podre ir tranquila… Siempre a tu lado, Link, no lo olvides… Te amo- y con eso dejo salir su último aliento, cerrando los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos nunca mas.

Su majestad había muerto, pero seguiria en sus corazones...

- Siempre a tu lado, Zelda.

* * *

Buaaa la mete TOT soy malaa! No lo se, ultimamente me siento ''tragica''... No se, creo que lo que dicen mis amigos es verdad... Soe burda e' tragica, como dicen en mi pais... Pero bueno, ya. Espero que les haya gustado n.n... Disculpen si tengo horrores ortograficos... y mi excusa de los acentos es mi teclado, ya que no tiene, asi que por eso hay veces que si me salen pero otras no no se extrañen si coloco algo como ''Aun'' sin el acento.

Buee cualquier pregunta estoy libre y la contestare en un review n.n (trampaaa) Ya pues! Hasta luego!


End file.
